My House of Anubis One-Shots
by MessWithMeYouMessWithSibuna
Summary: Okay, so I have a one-shot in here, and a Twilight/HOA crossover two-shot in here soon to be three-shot. More will be added soon. I hope you guys enjoy them!
1. Chapter 1

**House of Anubis One-Shot**

"Eddie!" KT screamed in fear of losing one of her best friends to Frobisher.

"KT!" Eddie screamed fighting off Frobisher. But there was no use in trying. Frobisher was already dragging Eddie into the gatehouse. KT didn't know what to do. Frantic, she called someone she knew she could trust. Fabian. But what she didn't know, is that he wasn't so trustworthy.

Fabian sat on his bed texting someone on his iPhone thinking about how stupid everyone that wasn't a sinner was. Then he received the call from KT on his phone.

**Incoming Call From**

**KT**

**Answer/Ignore**

Fabian's eyes flashed red in annoyance and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Fabian said pretending to be normal Fabian.

"Fabian? This is KT, Frobisher has Eddie and I don't know what to do! I'm at the gatehouse." KT cried with fear. Fabian smiled evilly.

"Oh my god, um, just...stay there! I'll be there right away." Fabian said.

"Hurry!" KT cried. Fabian hung up.

"Oh poor KT. Little does she know that she called the wrong person. Fabian, you've really outdone yourself." Fabian said to himself, proudly. Fabian walked out of his and Eddie's room and headed for the exit to Anubis House.

"You, boy! Where do you think you're going?" Victor yelled. Fabian rolled his eyes and turned to him.

"Eddie is apparently captured by Robert and KT wants me to help her 'save' him." Fabian said.

"How do you know Robert?" Victor said getting in Fabian's personal space. Fabian gritted his teeth then flashed his eyes red.

"Oh," Victor said backing away from Fabian.

"I forgot you're a sinner. But, why are you even _going_? I mean, Robert can handle them himself." Victor said.

"Are you going to let me go or not?" Fabian snapped obviously irritated. Victor rolled his eyes.

"I suppose so. Don't let them get away." Victor said. Fabian nodded and walked out of the Anubis House and ran to the gatehouse.

KT, worried, started pacing.

"C'mon Fabian...c'mon! Where are you?!" KT yelled at herself. A few seconds later Fabian appeared.

"Sorry I took so long, Victor caught me." Fabian said.

"It's fine, we have to find Eddie." KT said. And then they both ran into the gatehouse and headed to the elevator.

"What if he's already turned?" Fabian asked, secretly hoping.

"Let's just hope he isn't." KT said. Fabian wasn't hoping that though.

"I'LL NEVER FOLLOW YOU!" Eddie screamed, not convinced by Frobisher's tricks.

"Ah, you're not as _gullible_ as the other two." Frobisher said.

"What do you mean?" Eddie snapped.

"Patricia...she believed that you were chatting online with another girl, ah, teenage drama." Frobisher said.

"Who's the other person you tricked?" Eddie demanded. Eddie wasn't really believing Alfie when he said Fabian was a sinner. Nobody was. Frobisher always keeps each sarcophagus covered when he's tricking someone. Frobisher chuckled darkly. Then he started pulling the covers off each sarcophagus. Revealing each sinner in the order they turned. Eddie looked more and more appalled on each sinner. He fell to his knees when he saw his father. Then once Eddie saw all the sinners faces, he shook his head in disgust.

"Oh Alfie, I should've believed you. Why. Why. Why. WHY!? Why all of my friends?! My family?! And my caretaker? My creepy...really strange... caretaker... but still! Why?! Is this some sort of target against me?!" Eddie yelled.

"EDDIE!" KT yelled.

"KT! GET AWAY FROM FABIAN KT!" Eddie yelled. KT looked confused but then Fabian grabbed her firmly on the wrist.

"Fabian it's okay." KT said. But then KT looked around. She saw the sinners faces. Then her eyes widened when she saw Fabian's face.

"Poor KT, she trusted the wrong person. Boo. Hoo." Fabian hissed.

"LET ME GO!" KT screamed when she realized something bad. She realized either her or Eddie was going to be Team Evil's fifth sinner. One of her best friends had tricked her, and was one of _them_.

"Hmm, Fabian, don't we need one for spite? How am I going to make them do something in spite?" Frobisher said sounding annoyed. It was true. _How_ was he going to make KT or Eddie do something in spite? But then Fabian did the unexpected.

"I have an idea. Let these two go." Fabian said.

"What?!" Frobisher, Eddie, and KT asked at the same time.

"Yeah, let them go. I know someone who would be _perfect_ for spite. They sin everyday, multiple times. You just have to give me a half hour." Fabian said.

"Or maybe even less."

"You better not fail me Fabian." Frobisher said. Fabian nodded and let go of KT.

"Go before I have to chase you off." Fabian snapped at Eddie and KT flashing his sinner eyes at them. They both ran out of the room.

"Your time starts now." Frobisher said. Fabian left the room knowing exactly what he was going to do. It wasn't exactly ten but it was getting pretty close. Fabian would have to act fast if Frobisher needed his fifth sinner tonight. To trick the one he wanted, he'd need to get the trust of them by ten. Keep them up past ten, and get them to go to the gatehouse with him, he needed their trust. It was tricky, but possibly attainable. But then Fabian had another idea to help his main idea.

KT and Eddie ran as hard as their legs would allow them to all the way to Anubis House. They didn't know what Fabian was capable of. They didn't know who the person Fabian was going to trick was, but Eddie knew it was time to reveal to everyone about what was happening, and...who _not_ to trust. When they reached the house, they were surprisingly beat by Fabian because they saw his jacket.

"Oh no!" KT said.

"Um, do you think it's a good idea to warn, well, _everyone_? Sibuna or not?" Eddie asked KT.

"Well, maybe... tomorrow." KT said.

"But Fabian obviously is getting someone that isn't from Sibuna! It might be too late KT!" Eddie said.

"Okay. We'll tell them then. Now." KT said.

"Yes. Jerome is a _slug_. I still want revenge on him. Honestly, you're the first to agree now." Mara admitted to Fabian.

"Well, I've always thought about doing something to Jerome out of spite. I'm glad to see someone else feels the same way." Fabian said.

"So you were saying something about tricking Jerome at the gatehouse tonight?" Mara asked.

"Yes, he's there already." Fabian said.

"Well let's not keep him waiting." Mara said. Before the two of them went to the gatehouse, Fabian quickly ran to Victor's office.

"WHAT IS IT!?" Victor yelled, not letting Fabian in.

"Let me in." Fabian said. Victor mumbled an insult about Fabian but let him in.

"You gotta let the brats stay up later." Fabian said.

"And why should I do that?!" Victor yelled. He hated the idea of letting the children stay up until ten, so now he would allow them to stay up _later_? This didn't fly with Victor.

"Well, if we don't get our fifth sinner tonight, would you like me to tell Robert? I'm not afraid to act five and tattle-tale." Fabian said. Fabian knew he was going to make Victor do this.

"Alright. Fine. For how long?" Victor asked. Fabian gave him a "Are-you-serious" look.

"Midnight." Fabian replied dryly.

"I knew that." Victor said. Fabian shook his head in annoyance and walked out of the office.

"Hey, I just saw Jerome come back, maybe we should wait longer." Fabian said.

"But it's almost ten!" Mara said. Then Victor came down the stairs.

"Ugh," Victor said rolling his eyes at Fabian.

"Why _her_?" Victor mouthed to Fabian.

"I'll tell you later." Fabian mouthed back.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS!" Victor screamed. Everyone came running into the entrance hall.

"It's nine fifty-five, Victor. No pin drops yet." Alfie said.

"I'm allowing you to stay up until midnight tonight, um... it's for...congrats on the play I suppose..." Victor said.

"YES!" Alfie said.

"Two more hours of raging through the fridge!" Everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Eleven forty-five then?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah, that'll work." Mara said.

"Guys, I saw Mara with Fabian. And they both had their coats on." Eddie said looking worried.

"Woah, woah, woah. Are you saying that Mara's _going somewhere_ with Fabian?" Alfie asked.

"This is bad." KT said.

"Oh, how come you just _suddenly_ believe me?" Alfie asked KT.

"Well, Eddie and I kinda had an experience with Frobisher and Fabian at the gatehouse..." KT trailed off. She was still shaken by Fabian being a sinner. She just couldn't believe it.

"Oh, well, I'm glad you guys are okay." Alfie said. All of the students except Fabian were in the living room. KT saw Eddie's worried look.

"Now." KT said. Eddie nodded.

"Um, guys? Can we have your attention?" Eddie asked. Everyone turned around to look at Sibuna.

"Well, for your safety, we just wanted to let you know...who to beware." Eddie said. Willow gave Alfie a confused look and shrugged.

"Now, you all know Victor's creepy so let's just beware him. He's not the most trustworthy." Eddie said. Everyone nodded like they already knew that.

"Well, Mr. Sweet isn't the most trustworthy either..." KT said. Patricia knew where they were going with this. Everyone gave a confused look but let them carry on.

"Now for the _students_ you can't trust. Patricia, is well, a little different. And she's not the one you want to be alone in a room with." KT said.

"Uh, excuse me? I'm right here!" Patricia hissed.

"Patricia, we know that you're one of them. We know who all the current people are." Eddie said.

"Yeah right." Patricia snapped.

"And then there is Fabian. He is very nasty and he can crush you and make you feel like you're at your all time low." Alfie said. Joy knew that. Mara shook her head.

"Um, no. Okay, first you go off on Mr. Sweet, then you insult Patricia right in front of her, and now you're talking about Fabian behind his back. My gosh! What happened to you guys? Ever since Nina didn't come back you've become like some sort of snob clique!" Mara yelled. Jerome nodded his head agreeing with Mara. Joy shook her head not agreeing with Mara but not saying anything about it. Patricia glared at Eddie.

"They have a right to know Patricia!" Eddie said.

"You're so... well... how do I put this... _incompetent_. You have no idea what's going to happen to you." Patricia snapped. Eddie started looking a bit less confident than he did before.

Since Mara didn't believe Sibuna when they said to beware Fabian, she went with him to the gatehouse at eleven forty-five like promised. Fabian had her believing that he sent Jerome to the gatehouse. When they were heading to Frobisher's office, Mara started to get a bit worried.

"Are you _sure_ Jerome is in the room you're taking me to?" Mara asked.

"Of course!" Fabian lied.

"Okay, Eddie, KT, and Alfie said to beware you, Patricia, Mr. Sweet, and Victor. I mean, I know Victor's creepy but none of that made any sense..." Mara said. Fabian rolled his eyes.

"Remember, you're doing this out of _spite_." Fabian said. Mara made sure she had her spite feeling ready. When they reached Frobisher's office, Frobisher was hiding in a corner so Mara wouldn't see him. Mr. Sweet came from behind Fabian and blocked the exit to make sure Mara didn't escape just like he did with Fabian.

"Fabian. I don't see Jerome. Do you think he left?" Mara said.

"Oh no, he's here. He's hiding. Remember, _spite_." Fabian said. Mara still had a spite feeling, so the remaining sarcophagus opened.

"Um, why does all of these mummy case things have Victor's, Mr. Sweet's, Patricia's, and your faces on them, and why did that one just open?" Mara said, her voice starting to shake. Then Frobisher came out from the corner and laughed evilly.

"Maybe when they said to beware us, you should've _listened_." Fabian said flashing his eyes red walking in front of Mara making her back away from him. Then she walked into the sarcophagus and then Frobisher shut it while Mara screamed.

"My fifth sinner." Frobisher said full of pride.


	2. House of Anubis Two-Shot (Shot One)

(Eddie)

**I still can't believe it. Two people I knew and trusted. But don't think **_**I'm**_** going threw this bad. Just imagine **_**Nina**_**. Her best friend, her **_**boyfriend**_**. And her **_**best**_** friend. They mean well, I understand. But I just don't get it. They aren't the people to be feared. But now I'm freaking scared. Not the, "OMG! They know my secret and they'll probably tell the whole school!" or the "ACK! THE BULLY!". No this is the "Am I gonna be greeted by the sun ever again in the morning?" kind of horror. Whom am I talking about? Fabian and Amber, silly! Who'd ya think I was talking about? **_**Victor**_** and **_**Vera**_**? HA HA! The geek-chic boy who basically is enemies with the terrible, and friends with everyone he can, and the pretty, er, blonde, who proves herself more thaan just a pretty face. Who would've thought? Nina and I are the only ones who know. Amber told Nina. She took it very hard. Amber didn't have to prove herself. Fabian told me. Me, being the "Believe it when I see it" kind of guy, Fabian had to prove to me. Although, he isn't typically your joking guy. Occasionally he'll say something sarcastic but he's a very serious/ down to business kind of guy. All this time. Brown wasn't even his natural eye shade. His eye shade for centuries was vibrant red. **_**Vampire**_**. When he was human, in 1699, his eye shade was a blue. A blue any guy would **_**kill**_** to have so girls could like them better. He was apparently very well known in his village in Liverpool, England. Fabian is currently three hundred fourteen years old. Amber isn't much off him. She's a decade younger. If you passed fourth grade, you can find the age yourself. It's against vampire law to have any kind of compassion for any mortal. I'm kinda convinced Victor is. Vera wants to be. I bet. Now, as soon as Fabian told me, he was hoping I'd shunn him. Nope. I've grown to like him too much to **_**ever**_** do that. Instead, I asked, "How the hell is Jasper your **_**godfather**_** if your **_**centuries older**_** than him?!". Seriously! Then another secret was spilled out. Jasper's apparently **_**older **_**than him! How long have vampires existed?! Longer than I thought obviously. Jasper's a whopping **_**seven hundred eleven years old**_**, eh. That really makes me sick. But, here's the story of how Nina and I found out about the vamps. Just warning you now, PG-13 from here until I say so. I might even forget. So if your, **_**five**_**, see ya, go find a cookie. It want's your slimy teeth biting it.**

** "So, you've been awfully quiet, Fabian..." Alfie said at the dinner table, interrupting everyone's silence. **

**"Uhh, sure..." Fabian said, poking a fork at his un-touched food.**

**"You becoming a 'rexicy, Fabian?" Jerome hissed bitterly.**

**"Someone's time of the month, **_**Jerome**_**." Fabian hissed. Burrrrrrrnnnnnn.**

**"Oh, thanks, I'm not really a **_**girl**_**, but, thanks anyways." Jerome hissed. These two were never friends. Never knew why. I guess it's their clashing personalities, however, his former best friend was a dumb, what the girls would say, 'hot', athlete. Fabian's a smart, what the girls would say 'cute' multi-talented non athletic guy. Never known him to get this nasty though. Oh, before I go on, vampires barf their guts up when they eat human food. Fabian's very, very, risky. That day he just chose he didn't want to barf his last hunt's worth.**

** "Oh, I didn't know. Learn something **_**new**_** everyday." Fabian snapped. Mara came to his boyfriend's defense.**

**"Oh so you thought I was a lesbian?" Mara snapped. So the two who have the same personality, both are giving whip lash verbally to people. Interesting.**

**"Yes, actually." Fabian said. Wow. Clever.**

**"Why the hell are you giving people whip lash, Fabian?" Patricia said.**

**"Why the hell is everybody **_**bothering**_** me!? I'm the one here, who was minding my own business then all of you start attacking me!" Fabian said standing up. Amber wasn't eating either. She usually does as well but she goes somewhere else to puke it up. Fabian's risky for being lazy. Fabian quickly stomped out of the room. Before he left, he whispered something in Amber's ear so only she could here it. She nodded. Then he stomped away.**

** "Hope everybody enjoyed their supper." Amber said calmly, kindly, and quietly. Everybody looked at each other like, "WTF?".**

**"What? I can't be kind to people? I have to be mean?" Amber said putting her plate away.**

**"I'm just greeting you guys goodbye. I'm going in my room till tomorrow. I found good sales on prom dresses. Never a bad time to start getting dresses for senior prom. I'll of course have the best. Anyone who wants advise, five dollars and you'll be one of the hottest there." Amber said, with a bright smile on her face. She left right after that. I felt tempted to see what she was up to because she headed towards Fabian and I's room, not her's.**

**At times like those, I'm glad our room was next to the bathroom. I leaned towards the wall to hear what was going on.**

**"What do you mean Lord Edward's gonna kill us?!" Fabian yelled.**

**"We're being to kind to the mortals! You fell in love with Nina, I'm falling in love with Alfie, we made really strong friendships, **_**we can't do that with the mortals or the lycans**_**." Amber said.**

**"Well thanks for pointing the facts out, Captain Obvious." Fabian hissed.**

**"Ugh, **_**no time for sarcasm**_**, he's sending, **_**Micheal**_**, to tell us what I found out." Amber said.**

**"Ugh, Micheal, the one who pissed in the lemonade when we were in ninth grade, for the sixth time?" Fabian said.**

**"Yup, the dork who thought he could beat **_**us**_**." Amber laughed evilly.**

**"I hear breathing in the bathroom." Fabian said breaking their mood. I heard Amber swear. I quickly flushed the toilet then ran into Patricia, Mara, and Joy's room. They were in there.**

**"Patricia!" I yelled.**

**"What? What's wrong!?" Patricia asked.**

**"It's Fabian and Amber!" I yelled. Joy perked up when I said Fabian.**

**"What's wrong with them?" Joy said. Mara looked confused.**

**"Um, you know what, I'll tell you guys later." I said running.**

**"**_**We can't do that with the mortals or the lycans**_**."**

**"Ninth grade, for the sixth time?"**

** The voices kept rushing threw my head. I kept thinking about opposites. Mortal, Immortal, Lycan, what the hell was a lycan!? I kept throbbing to go back to my room to research it on my laptop but then I'd be busted by Fabian. So I tried to think. I went to the couch in the living room. I laid down and thought. What was immortal? Zombies? No. Well, yes but according to "The Walking Dead", one swing at the head with a sword would do. Warlocks and Witches? I don't know. UGH! The pain of wanting so much to go on the internet. It kills. Trudy happened to notice.**

** "Eddie? Are you okay?" Trudy asked looking concerned.**

**"I despretly need to get online. I would go on my laptop but I don't want Fabian knowing." I sighed.**

**"Oh, honey, Fabian's such a nice boy, why hide things from him?" Trudy asked.**

**"Oh Trudy, I wish I could tell you. I wish I could tell someone. Ugh I regret **_**ever**_** eavesdropping on Fabian and Amber." I cried.**

**"Oh, I see. Fabian and Amber are a thing now." Trudy frowned.**

**"**_**Noooo**_**! Fabian said he'd rather barf on someone and die than ever date Amber. Their just really good friends." I said.**

**" Ah, okay. So, how bad do you need the internet?" Trudy asked.**

**"Super bad. Urgently bad." I said.**

**"Okay, come with me." Trudy said taking out keys from her coat. Her and I went to the attic to see Trudy's stuff. She had an Apple Mac Laptop.**

**"Be quick, you know how Victor get's mad with you guys up here." Trudy said leaving.**

** I looked up "lycans" first. It said that they are immortal, vicious, and nasty werewolves. DUH! How could I've been so **_**stupid**_**?! Next I looked up "immortal creatures". All that came up were lycan stuff. Nothing. Zombies appeared too, mummies, ghosts (obviously because I've seen one...), etc. Mummies, yuck! Their bodies that have been drained out with no anything except a heart, why? WHO THE HELL KNOWS?! And their wrapped in freaking old toilet paper. Oh, excuse me, **_**SPECIAL**_** toilet paper. Ghosts, uh, the one I've seen was the meanest piece of dirt ever. Zombie? Uhhhh, no comment. What else was there that was immortal? At that point I was brain dead. I turned off the computer and went downstairs. I told Trudy I was done. I thanked her and everything. Nothing useful to me really. **

** The next day, at breakfast, I was disappointing. But also worried. I didn't find anything useful the day before and Fabian and Amber weren't here. I looked in Fabian's bed but he wasn't there. Th newbie, K.T. I still didn't question.**

** "Hey, K.T; was Amber in her bed when she woke up?" I asked.**

**"No, I figured she was here, I guess not," K.T, shrugged.**

**Everyone kept eating.**

**"So no one cares? Nobody cares if Fabian and Amber were kidnapped? Their **_**missing**_**." I hissed.**

**"Don't get your balls in an knot, they probably went to school early." Joy said.**

**"Uh, don't get your panties in a **_**twist. **_**Nobody goes to school that early." I hissed back.**

** They weren't in school all day. They weren't there for dinner. By the time Sibuna time came, they were fifteen minutes late. My jaw dropped when I saw them. They look like they came out of a human washing machine then chickens pecked them to death.**

** "Where. The. **_**HELL WERE YOU?!**_**" I screamed.**

**"**_**SHHHH**_**" They both hissed at me.**

**"It's none of your business where we were. We need to get Sibuna updated." Amber said.**

**"I have no idea why Victor didn't go nuts today." Joy said.**

**"Well, if you won't tell us **_**where**_** you were, **_**what**_** happened to you then?" Alfie asked.**

**"Well, um, should we?" Amber said looking at Fabian.**

**"**_**Noooo**_**! Are you **_**nuts**_**?!" Fabian snapped.**

**"But life as we know it is going to end for u-" "**_**Shut**_**. **_**Up**_**!"**

**"But why not?!" Amber whined.**

**"It will **_**kill**_** them! Get it in your head!" Fabian hissed.**

**"But once again, Fabian, we shouldn't have compassion for these-"**

**"EHH!" Fabian whined pointing at us.**

**"But-" "No." "But we-" "NO!"**

** That's when I knew they weren't what I thought they were. No human being would try to refer to us as mortals. Or **_**these mortals**_** for that matter. Amber didn't finish her sentence but I knew what she was trying to say.**

** "Um, guys, maybe we should do this tomorrow. I think we're all beat. And tired. And have **_**attitude**_**." I said glaring at Fabian and Amber. Fabian gave me a evil look then went to our room. Amber looked at me in a depressing kind of way. Then she left.**

**"I miss the Fabian and Amber **_**I**_** knew. The ditzy blonde and the geek chic guy." Patricia sighed going to her room. Everybody left me in the kitchen. Alone. I went to my room. I wasn't intending on sleeping however.**

** "**_**You **_**have a lot of explaining to do." I hissed quietly closing the door.**

**"See, I **_**don't**_**. It's none of your business where we were." Fabian hissed.**

**"Well, I'd at least like to know why you look like you came out of a dog fighting ring." I said.**

**"Well, if I told you **_**that**_**, it would also tell you where I was. Look, I wish I could tell you, Eddie, but, it's not safe if you do know." Fabian said.**

**"W-what do you mean?" I asked.**

**"Um, did I not just tell you? I can't." Fabian said.**

**"Uh, will you get mad?" I asked.**

**"Well, that depends." Fabian said.**

**"Um, last night I went in the bathroom and over heard you and Amber." I confessed. His eyes suddenly widened.**

**"Okay, what do you know?" Fabian asked.**

**"Um, I heard something about mortals and lycans, and being in the ninth grade six times." I said. He shook his head.**

**"Is that **_**all**_**?" Fabian asked.**

**"And something about, Lord, uh, Edward?" I said. He held his head like he suddenly got a head ache.**

**"Uh, hold on," Fabian said getting his iPhone. He texted someone. Amber came in the room five seconds later.**

**"What do you **_**mean**_** he knows?! Did you **_**tell**_** him?!" Amber said Oh, now she doesn't want anyone to know.**

**"No. He was the one in the bathroom. He overheard us talking last night." Fabian said.**

**"Well he knows too much!" Amber whined.**

**"Not necessarily. Well, what could you conclude from that?" Fabian said glaring at Amber.**

**"Well, I figured the opposite of mortal would be immortal so I tried to think of things that were immortal. I came up with zombies, mummies, and ghosts. I had no idea what a lycan was until I looked it up and it's a human who was bitten and infected by a werewolf. I still couldn't figure out what was the opposite of a lycan though." I said feeling dumb. I was dumb. Fabian and Amber exchanged looks, then the both smiled evilly.**

**"Well, I guess not. But he could find out sooner than we think." Amber said.**

**"Is there something I'm missing? Code language? Conspiracies?" I asked.**

**"Well, we'll see if you find out. Then you'll know." Amber said said leaving.**

**"I-I don't get it. You and her are so different now than last term. Amber's really quiet and kind and your making everyone confused. Is it because of **_**Nina**_**?" I asked. We said nothing. I knew it wasn't **_**just**_** Nina. I hadn't seen Jasper at all this term. We all should've seen Jasper by **_**now**_**. We're two weeks in this term.**

** "Well, I won't lie. I'm not happy with her absence but it's not that." Fabian said.**

**"**_**Jasper**_**?" I asked.**

**"Uh, Jasper's away on a cruise. He'll be back soon." Fabian said quickly. That wasn't the truth. I couldn't believe Fabian was **_**lying**_**. **

**"Oh, well good for him." I said going in my bed.**

**"Yeah. It's an, uh, American and European cruise." Fabian lied again. Wow. If he **_**is**_** lying, he's a terrible lier. We both went to bed. **

** I am the only one who has contact with Nina. She didn't want anyone else to know the real reason whyshe didn't come to Anubis House this term. She lied and told everyone that her gran was dying and she needed to stay with her. But, truth be told, she really just didn't want to go back. I was confused when she told me. She said it was because of all the drama and she couldn't deal with Sibuna anymore. Over the summer, she gave me her locket. Only the Chosen One can use it though, according to Patricia. But I've been able to use it just fine. Of course I don't **_**wear**_** it, I just carry it with me in my pocket when Sibuna goes on. Nina of course second guessed leaving, but, she said maybe Fabian and Amber would be able to gain more of a friendship. Well, obviously her planned worked. They are two peas in a pod now.**

** I went to the cellar, by myself, to talk to Nina on the phone. No one needs to hear our conversation.**

**"Hello?" Nina asked, sounding kind of tired.**

**"Oops, I forgot about the time change," I said.**

**"Nah, it's fine, Eddie, my gran woke me up at like, four thirty, I'm good. So what's up?" Nina said. She was super bubbly.**

**"Well, Fabian and Amber are two peas in a pod." I said.**

**"YAY! I love them two so much, now that their best friends, YES!" Nina cheered.**

**"Hate to burst your bubble, chosen one, but, there's something wrong with them." I said.**

**"Oh, are they **_**too**_** close now?" Nina said.**

**"Well, they go everywhere together but their acting funny." I said.**

**"Good funny or bad funny?" Nina asked.**

**"Bad. Nina, um, Amber's quiet and not as girly, Fabian's verbally attacking everyone like a girl on her you know what, they were gone **_**all day**_** today and they came back just in time for Sibuna and they looked like they were mugged! They fought with each other too. But not the kind you'd think. I feel terribly guilty for eavesdropping but, they were talking about mortals and lycans and being in the ninth grade **_**six times**_**! And they were talking about some guy named lord Edward. Fabian's lying like a mad man, sayng Jasper's on an American and European cruise, Jasper's not here, they aren't eating or drinking, god knows if their **_**sleeping**_**, they keep wanting to tell all of us Sibuna's something but one of them says that we'll get **_**killed**_**, and they refer to us as **_**mortals**_**, Nina. What do you think?" I explained.**

**"Are you **_**sure**_** this information you gave me is **_**correct**_**? That absolutely **_**does not**_** sound like the Fabian and Amber **_**I know**_**." Nina asked.**

**"One hundred percent positive." I said.**

**"I'm coming back. Wait, lycans are human infected werewolves and mortals are people that have a life span, immortal, vampires..." Nina said. I almost crapped myself.**

**"Um, what to vampires look like?" I asked.**

**"Human! Go look them up online!" Nina yelled.**

**"I'm coming back, don't let anybody know. I know what's happening. But I'll tell you when I get there. **_**Don't let them out of your sight**_**." Nina said hanging up. I gulped. This could **_**not**_** be good.**

** In the morning, Fabian and Amber were the last to show up for breakfast.**

**"Oh well, well, well, if it isn't the snobby squad, featuring, Fabian and Amber." Jerome hissed.**

**"Oh, isn't that nice. Jerome decided to be herself today!" Fabian snapped.**

**"And with her lovely boyfriend, Mara!" Amber hissed. They both snickered and stood behind the two newbies, who where in their seats. K.T was in the seat that Fabian sat in since he didn't want anyone but him or Amber to sit there since it was Nina's seat, and Amber took Fabian's old seat.**

**"Um, there are chairs over there." K.T said politely.**

**"Okay, go sit in them then!" Fabian hissed.**

**"If you two morons had the knowledge of a kindergartner then you could've figured that out. But obviously you **_**don't**_**." Amber snapped.**

**"Come on, Amber, we aren't eating anyways." Fabian said.**

**"Hmph." Amber said following Fabian out the door.**

**"Thanks for starting them up today, **_**Jerome**_**." I hissed.**

**"I was just teasing. They started attacking the newbies who were minding their own business. **_**And **_**my **_**girlfriend**_**." Jerome said.**

**"Whatever." I said.**

**"What's up with them anyways? Their usually the one's that would stand up to us from the newbies. Not vice versa. It's just really strange for them." Joy said.**

**"Um, uh, I gotta, uh, go, uh, **_**crap**_**." I said running.**

**"OH NICE, EDDIE! YOU RUINED MY BREAKFAST! YOU DON'T **_**TELL**_** EVERYBODY THAT!" Jerome yelled.**

** I ran to the school, I spotted Fabian and Amber. I was doing what Nina said for me to do; keeping an eye on Fabian and Amber at all times. They were whispering about something. At times like these, I so badly wish I had dog like hearing. I wondered what the were saying. Then, outta **_**no where**_**, Patricia was behind me.**

** "Hey, Hey, Hey! Whatchya doing?" Patricia asked, almost making me pee myself. I jumped up in the air due to my fright. Fabian and Amber turned to me and snickered.**

**"Woah! I didn't mean to scare you like that." Patricia said.**

**"Nah, it's okay." I said.**

**"Remember when you told me there was something wrong with Fabian and Amber?" Patricia asked.**

**"Oh, I forgot to tell you..." I said.**

**"Well no turds. Tell me now." Patricia said.**

**"Well, I can't **_**now**_**." I said.**

**"Uh, why?" Patricia asked.**

**"Look, yacker, I wish I remembered but I didn't. Now I can't tell you." I said.**

**"**_**Eddie**_**!" Patricia whined.**

**"I'm sorry, Patricia." I said walking away. I still had to keep an eye on Fabian and Amber though. That was going to be tough; they weren't in all of my classes.**

** By dinner time, I managed to lose them.**

**"Hey, where's the newbie bullies?" Jerome hissed.**

**"I saw them in school this morning!" Willow said, trying to make herself useful.**

**"Well no **_**duh**_**." Joy said. Right after that, Fabian and Amber showed up.**

**"Wow, you two always find a way to dramatically appear in this room nowadays." Jerome said. Fabian glared at him. But not your, "Shut UP!" kind of glare. No this was the death glare. Jerome flinched.**

**"We need to talk to you." Fabian whispered in my ear so only I can hear. He sounded like velvet. I couldn't believe I thought that. He sounded super pissed though. Either he was mad about Jerome, or they found out something. I walked out in the hallway with both of them. They shut the door.**

** "You. Are. **_**So**_**. Dead." Amber hissed at me.**

**"What did I do?!" I asked.**

**"You got my **_**girlfriend**_** involved with your freaking **_**game**_**!" Fabian screamed. Everyone heard it.**

**"W-what game?" I asked. I knew Fabian would kill me.**

**"Okay, **_**genius**_**, I'll explain. You **_**love**_** to play kiss and tell, kiss up to Fabian, run to **_**Nina**_**. You told her everything you knew about us and she found out. Now she's coming. If you or anyone finds out **_**now**_**, we're all screwed. We can't fight all twenty of them!" Amber snapped.**

**"Your lucky **_**I **_**haven't killed you **_**yet**_**." Fabian mumbled.**

**"Fabian." Amber tisked.**

**"We have to tell you." Amber said. I gulped.**

**"We're **_**vampires**_**." Fabian said. I laughed. Fabian took out contacts to reveal his vibrant red eyes.**

**"Uhhhhh," I said.**

**"We also have special powers. Show him, Fabian." Amber said. Fabian put his hand against Amber's neck and eletricuted her with nothing. **_**But**_**, his hand. She screamed in pain. He finally let go when she punched him in the face.**

**"Now, my power's more distant." Amber said.**

**"Pain." She said facing Fabian. He fell to the ground and started having a seizure and screaming in pain. She didn't do **_**anything**_** to him. She stopped when he could raise his hand so her could give her the middle finger.**

**"Um, Fabian?" I asked.**

**"What." Fabian hissed. I could tell he didn't like the idea of telling me.**

**"How old are you and Amber?" I asked.**

**"I was born in 1699, she was born a decade after me. I'm three hundred fourteen years old. Amber's three hundred four." Fabian said.**

**"I know, Fabian's a pedophile, he's an old man dating a seventeen year old." Amber laughed.**

**"Well, I am seventeen." Fabian said.**

**"Yeah, since 1699." Amber said.**

**"Wait, if you said you were **_**born**_** in 1699, how were you seventeen?" I asked.**

**"Oh, I **_**became **_**a vampire in 1699, same with Amber, I was actually **_**born**_** in 1682. She was born in 1692." Fabian said.**

**"What's your diet? I'm curious." I asked. I knew what it was already but you never know.**

**"Well, we try to drink the local blood drive's blood rather than human's. We don't bother with animal blood because it's like tofu. And **_**nobody**_** likes tofu. I don't even think **_**vegans**_** like it." Amber said.**

**"What happens when there isn't any blood in the blood drives? I mean, of course there **_**is**_** but what happens if you can't get it?" I asked. This will be interesting.**

**"We just kill something to get it. We always have a plan B, we usually try to avoid it but, we have to go out of town and then find random people to kill. We always have to kill someone either way to get our blood but we'd rather not have to actually get it from a human." Amber said.**

**"What happens when you eat human food?" I asked.**

**"We throw it up. Violently. And then our actual food that we need goes down with the human food." Amber said.**

**"But, you guys eat human food. Well, ya did anyways..." I said.**

**"I go somewhere out of the house and get it out of my system. Fabian's lazy and does it here." Amber said.**

**"Pfft." Fabian said.**

**"Well then. Who is this, **_**Lord Edward**_**?" I asked.**

**"Lord Edward is the ruler of all vampires. **_**All.**_** Vampires all around the world. He's kinda like the Voultri from ****Twilight****. Anyways, his laws are very strict. Us vampires aren't allowed to have an sorta compassion for humans." Fabian said.**

**"What happens if you do?" I asked.**

**"You get decapitated. Which is the only way to kill a vampire. Not light or garlic. We don't even sparkle in sunlight. We just prefer no light because there are humans out in daylight." Fabian said.**

**"Why do you guys have red eyes?" I asked.**

**"Yellowish Gold-ish means your a vegan, vibrant red means you drink human blood, dark red means your thirsty, etc." Fabian said.**

**"How does Nina know?" I asked.**

**"Well, she has a feeling, she isn't one hundred percent sure, and let's keep it that way, shall we?" Amber said. I nodded.**

**"What's gonna happen to me now that I know? And, what's gonna happen to you guys?" I asked.**

**"You might die, or have to turn into us, if you have any value to your life, which you do, your the Osirian, and as for us, we're probably screwed. We're probably going to be killed because we do feel compassion towards humans." Amber said.**

**"Lycans are a **_**different**_** story." Fabian mumbled.**

**"What did lycans do?" I asked.**

**"Ugh, their retarded, they think they know it all and they are the biggest threat do vampires because the know about us and could tell humans, or destroy our kind." Fabian hissed.**

**"Oh, are they a threat to **_**my**_** kind?" I asked.**

**"Yep, they can infect you with their venom, and we can do the same to you wit our venom. I'd personally have you a vampire rather than a nasty **_**lycan**_**. But I'd like you to be a human more than anything." Amber said looking sincere with her big vibrant red eyes, she was still the Amber I thought I knew.**

**"Would one of you change me if Lord Edward wanted me a vampire?" I asked.**

**"Yes, yes we would." Amber said.**

** For the whole week I had the same dream over and over. Me being a vampire. I might be better looking (a lot of people say I am but I'm not sure), I could go hunting with Fabian and Amber, it seemed like a fantasy for a life. Fabian told me he loved to go to the prison's and tourcher the convicts that were in there for like raping children and stuff. He liked the show them toys of whatever sex the child they raped were. Then he'd kill 'em after a couple of hours. I imagined doing that with Fabian in my dream. How much fun we'd have doing it. That's when my want for being a vampire began.**

** The next day, a week after I found out about the vampires, Fabian and Amber were beginning to be more calmer about everything. They eat again. I'd always keep guard of the bathroom while Fabian puked his guts up and I'd also make sure Victor never came down and saw Amber not there in her room. Fabian told me it was a relief to tell me about what they were. I agreed. It was a relief to me now that I only had one mystery to solve and not two. Fabian and Amber were a huge help to Sibuna, trying to find this re awaking thing. Jerome leaves them alone. Fabian taught him a **_**lesson**_**. Everything seemed perfect. Until Nina showed up during Sibuna...**

** "Eddie!" Nina called threw the tunnels.**

**"Nina! Why'd you get here so late?" I asked.**

**"Gran's pretty hard to convince, now where are my two trouble makers?" Nina asked. I was pretty sure she was referring to Fabian and Amber.**

**"Nina?!" Patricia yelled running towards Nina.**

**"Patricia!" Nina yelled running towards her hugging her.**

**"Aww, show me some Alfie love Nina!" Alfie yelled hugging Nina.**

**"It's not **_**possible**_** to forget you, Alfie!" Nina said.**

**"Hey Nina!" Joy said.**

**"Hey Joy!" Nina said hugging her. They were fighting over Fabian last year and things got brutal, but things are better now apparently.**

**"Hey! I'm K.T. I'm new here. Kinda." K.T said.**

**"Hey nice to meet you! Things here at Anubis house can get pretty weird. As I'm sure you've seen." Nina said shaking K.T's hand. Fabian and Amber then stepped out. No one said anything for awhile.**

**"Awkward." Alife said.**

**"Well, how you two weirdos doing?" Nina said.**

**"Good?" Amber said. She caught them at a bad time, they were going hunting tonight. But they would never hurt her.**

**"Well?" Nina said.**

**"Well what?" Amber asked.**

**"Wow, you two got **_**lazy**_**!" Nina said walking over towards them. She hugged them. Amber was ready to dig in. But she knew she couldn't. Fabian would either decapitate her, or electrocute her then decapitate her.**

**"Hmm, you two are awfully quiet huh?" Nina said rubbing her hand on a sharp rock to scratch it I'm amusing. Oh no.**

**"Ouch!" Nina said, she **_**cut**_** herself. Amber freaked out. Fabian's eyeballs were bulging.**

**"It's okay guys, it's just a little cut. Nothing that a little disinfectant stuff and a band aid can't fix." Nina said. Amber licked her teeth. She leaned down a bit, then charged at Nina.**

**"AMBER!" I yelled.**

**Fabian grabbed Amber just in time and electrocuted her.**

**"AHHHHH! UGH! ACK!" Amber screamed falling on her knees.**

**"Ummm, Fabian? HOW THE HELL DID YOU **_**DO **_**THAT?! AND WHY DID **_**AMBER PLUNGE AT ME**_**?!" Nina screamed.**

**"Uh, I had one of those thingies on that electrocute people and she was trying to uh, rip open your cut! I told her it would hurt you but she was being selfish..." Fabian lied.**

**"Yeah! How **_**selfish**_** of me!" Amber said glaring at Fabian.**

**"Um, let's call it a night? Huh?" I suggested. **_**No**_** way I was letting Nina go near Amber when she was thirsty.**

** That night, Fabian told me he was going hunting with Amber and to make sure Nina didn't find them gone. Nina ruined what I thought was perfect. I went into Nina's room with K.T and Amber, I told them that Fabian was taking Amber to the hospital because she fell and hurt her upper arm.**

** "Nina? Can I talk to you out in the hallway?" I asked.**

**"Sure." Nina said following me out into the hallway.**

**"I know what they are." I said.**

**"That's great! What are they?" Nina asked.**

**"I can't tell you." I said.**

**"**_**Why**_** did you send me OUT HERE THEN?!" Nina yelled. She was now pissed.**

**"I'm sorry! I didn't know then and I needed to know! They finally told me and now you can't know because you'd get killed!" I explained.**

**"**_**Fine**_**! I'll get it outta them **_**myself**_**." Nina said going back into her room.**

** The next day was ridiculous. We had mid term tests everywhere and Jerome started his crap again. He was lucky he didn't do it before Fabian went hunting. Nina wouldn't stop bombarding Amber all day about the what-species-are-you crap. Nina was annoying **_**everyone**_**. I was about to make Fabian kill me by the end of the day. I decided against it. The next day after that, Fabian and Amber got mail.**

** "Here, children." Victor hissed harshly giving Fabian the letter. Fabian read it, his eyes getting wider and wider every sentence he read. He handed it to Amber. She had the same reaction. **

**"We are **_**so**_** screwed." Amber said.**

**"He's coming **_**here**_**?" Fabian asked.**

**"Who's coming here? Why are you screwed?" I asked. They pulled me out into the hallway.**

**"Lord Edward's coming with the **_**royal**_** vampires." Fabian said.**

**"Oh.." I said.**

**"When?"**

**"**_**Tonight**_**." Amber said. I almost fell backwards.**

**"What time?!" I asked.**

**"Eight p.m. **_**Everyone**_** will still be awake. Everyone will see what will happen to us." Fabian said.**

**"Can't you get **_**other**_** vampires to come and **_**help **_**you?" I asked.**

**"Well, yeah, but we'd have to skip school again." Amber said.**

**"Who gives a flying squirrel pee?!" Fabian hissed.**

**"We'll be back before seven thirty. We'll have about sixteen other vampires with us. Make sure everyone's in their rooms." Fabian said.**

**"Okay." I said. They left in thin air as I watched. For what I thought was my amazing bliss just became a amazing **_**nightmare**_**.**

** "What's going on?!" Mara said coming in with everyone else.**

**"Okay, you guys, there are intruders coming but don't worry-"**

**"**_**INTRUDERS**_**?!" Jerome screamed.**

**"Don't worry," I continued.**

**"Fabian and Amber are taking care of it."**

**"Oh yeah. We're going to be **_**saved**_** by**_** them**_**. _Whoopee_." Jerome said sarcastically.**

**"No, no, I think this'll work! Fabian's really smart, Amber's smart when she wants to be, they both can sweet talk you outta things, and, no offense but, they can just look at you and you'll drop dead. And I'm not saying that because their the closest to me, I'm saying it because they are." Nina said.**

**"Oh great. Let's complement the **_**snobs**_** while their gone. Maybe you should say it to their **_**face**_** sometime, Martin, it might help their **_**anger issues**_**." Jerome hissed at Nina.**

**"Ugh, can everyone just **_**shut up**_** about them?!" I yelled. Dead ****silence.**

**"Thank **_**you**_**! Just have faith in them, **_**Jerome**_**, they know what their doing. They aren't **_**stupid**_**." I hissed.**

**"Their certainly acting like it..." Jerome mumbled.**

**"Okay, if your gonna talk crap about us, do it quieter, **_**please**_**?" Amber said coming in the room we were in.**

**"Where the hell did **_**you**_** come from?! I thought you and British Justin Bieber were gonna save the town!" Jerome said. Alfie chuckled.**

**"Not funny, ailen boy, and uh, we are, it's been a long time, it's seven, go in another room! Shoo!" Fabian hissed flying right behind Jerome.**

**"Uhhh, you are a stalker." Jerome said.**

**"Mmm, yes. Now go before I hurt you. I can. You're just **_**denying **_**it." Fabian said putting a weird, hypnotic emphasis on denying. Jerome stared right into Fabian's eyes. Either Jerry was turning gay on me, or Fabian has multiple powers.**

**"Yes. I. Am. Secretly. Petrified. Of. You." Jerome said, Fabian keeping his death stare with Jerome on dead lock.**

**"**_**Go**_**." Fabian hissed. Jerome did as he was told. Wow. They need to explain to me more. They obviously didn't tell me all of it. Everybody went into their bedrooms except me and the weirdo vampires.**

** "Uh, you still have some explaining to do. But first, did you get the vampires?" I asked.**

**"Yes, we have all of my close vampire friends, ditto for Fabian, and everything is planned. Fabian has multiple gifts. He can electrocute you, as you saw. But what you just saw there was another one. You can't, you won't, you never will, lie to Fabian again once he does that to you. Jerome's tricks are done now. He also can read minds. Only he holds multiple powers. He is so far, the only vampire existing on Earth, that has three powers. And there all useful in **_**any**_** situation. May it be defensive psyically, mentally, or socially." Amber explained. Woah. My eyes were huge.**

**"Do you want to know **_**why **_**he has that ****many?" Amber asked.**

**"Captain obvious." I mumbled, thinking only I'd hear it. Fabian chuckled. Amber stuck her tongue out at me.**

**"Lord Edward is my grandfather. **_**Great**_** grandfather, that is. He has the power if your related to him, to make you do or look. He made me like this." Fabian said. Yep, that time I felt something come outta my butt. And it wasn't nice smelling or looking. Fabian looked at me like he was gonna start rolling on the floor with laughter.**

**"Well, come and meet our guests, we're kept them waiting long enough." Amber said. Fabian pushed me for what I thought was so hard into the living room.**

**"Well, Eddie, I'm immortal, your mortal, I'm stronger than twenty thousand guys that could pick you up past their heads. You could even lift Amber. Period. She's as light as a feather, yet you'd think she weighed a ton." Fabian chuckled darkly.**

**"Meet my friends first. This is Willow, Daisy, Lily, and Rose. The Nature Coven. There powers only use the nature around them, but if there's a really heavy rock around, and you wanna fight, these are your girls." Amber said. Daisy and Lily looked like twins. They both had strawberry blonde hair, liquid topaz eyes, a very petite body, etc. Lily had like a lily pad pendant on her neck along with a chain to go with it, also earrings that matched. Daisy was wearing a daisy pendant with a gold chain to go with it and daisy earrings. Daisy, however, was wearing a daisy bow on her head while Lily had just a neon purple headband on. Willow was **_**way**_** different looking though. Willow had red hair with blonde highlights, really Gothic like eye makeup, fingerless leather gloves, a leather jacket, tore up jeans, really worn out boots, and this really long chain that wen all the way down to her top thighs. There it had a pendant with words in really sleek cursive, I couldn't read it though. She had red eyes. **

** "Hello." Willow said to me. Daisy and Lily both smiled at me.**

**"Hello, **_**Fabian**_**." Willow said raising her eyebrows up and down.**

**"Hey power puff girl." Fabian said.**

** Over by Fabian were four vampires. They all had golden eyes. There were three guys and one girl. The three guys were the same size as Fabian. One of them had blonde hair that really looked like Justin Bieber's modern hair. The next one had hair that was short and simple with spikes. It was brown. The last one was really clean and snobby looking. I guess we'll have to see if he is or not. The girl was beautiful. She had the same features as Fabian almost. Her hair color was the same. She had her hair swept back but Her eyes were the exact same color as Fabian's vampire eyes. She was very slim but not petite, like Fabian. She wore a guys leather jacket, black jeans with a spiky looking belt. She had a bracelet that looked like her belt and a spiky necklace that looked like a collar and looked like her belt. She had DC sneakers on and they were like, zebra print almost. She caught me staring at her. She smiled shyly at me.**

** "Faith! He's gotta girlfriend! I think!" Fabian said. Their names were even similar.**

**"I was not you turd! Ugh! Brothers **_**are**_** annoying! Oh, I'm Faith! Fabian's twin sister!" Faith said sticking her hand out at me.**

**"Nice to meet you." I said shaking her hand. Twins. Of course.**

**"Theses doofs are, Brian, Jake, and Dominic." Faith said pointing to the guys.**

**"Hey! We're smarter than you'll ever be! Even though your brother's a freaking psychopath and scares the crap out of me, still, WE'RE SMARTER THAN **_**you**_**!" Jake said. His voice was deep and doofus sounding. Oh yeah, **_**real**_** smart. Fabian chuckled at that thought. I gave a crooked smile and shrugged.**

**"Okay, now that we're all here, Fabian and I would like you to meet our friend, Eddie Miller." Amber said.**

**"Uh, nice to meet you all." I said shyly.**

**"Um, is he wearing contacts or something?" Lily said. **

**"Uh, he's um, uh," Amber stuttered. I looked at Fabian confused. I think they told me why but I forgot.**

**"I'm a human..." I blurted out. Daisy gasped. Faith was ready to pounce on me. **

**"That's why I smelled blood in here." Jake mumbled.**

**"He's mortal but he is not a threat to our kind." Fabian said.**

**"Any mortal or lycan is a threat, Fabian, you **_**know**_** that!" Willow hissed.**

**"This mortal in particular is not going to give us away. He knows everything." Amber said.**

**"He'll be **_**killed**_**!" Brain said.**

**"Not necessarily. We're gonna try to convince Lord Edward to not kill him. Like, we don't want him dead **_**or**_** immortal. We want him the way he is." Amber said.**

**"Oh **_**please**_**! Like Lord Edward would listen to **_**you**_**. He already knows what you do with those, **_**mortals**_**." Willow said.**

**"Oh what's **_**that**_** supposed to mean?! **_**Willow**_**..." Fabian hissed. Willow fell to the ground.**

**"Ugh! Whose **_**doing**_** that!?" Willow screeched.**

**"I am, now shut up about what **_**we**_** do. That's absolutely the **_**worst**_** thing you can do right now!" Amber hissed.**

**"Oh whatever! If we're all here to help the **_**mortal**_**, I'm not one of them!" Willow hissed**_**. **_**Fabian looked at Amber like he was asking her a question. She nodded and glared at Willow. I figured something bad was going to happen. Willow's eyes looked around the room like she was looking for an exit.**

** "Willow, you only have one more chance. Either you corporate with us or you'll be just a **_**paralyzed**_** vampire. Your. **_**Choice**_**." Amber threatened. Then I knew what they were saying. Fabian was asking Amber if he had permission to electrocute Willow at full power. Would hate to be Willow.**

**"Ugh! **_**Fine**_**! I'll help you save the dumb **_**mortal**_**!" Willow hissed.**

**"Good. He's coming in fifteen minutes." Fabian said finally breaking his silence. All the guests' mouths flew open.**

**"Of. **_**Course**_**." Faith sighed.**

**"Now come on!" Amber said taking my arm. We practically flew to the backyard of the house. Fabian was already there along with the others. Then, if you squinted really hard, you could see them coming. Lord Edward and the royal vampire army. Lord Edward looked as he was forty-nine. **

** "How old is Lord Edward? Vampire years and human years." I whispered to Fabian.**

**"He's fifty three in human years and he's nine hundred ninety in vampire years. He's been around since the first thousand years of A.D." Fabian said. Before I could even blink, which vampires pretended to do, Lord Edward was already here.**

** "Ah, Fabian and Amber. How nice to see you again." Lord Edward said, smiling evily. Amber snorted. Fabian looked at me. He was worried. I could tell.**

**"So, you brought the mortal with you, I see." Lord Edward said. I was just about ready to punch someone if they called me a moral again.**

**"He's no threat to our kind." Fabian said. Lord Edward snorted.**

**"He really isn't."**

**"And how can you be so, **_**sure**_**, of that my great grandson?" Lord Edward asked. Fabian had no response.**

**"**_**Exactly**_**. But, maybe you **_**are**_** correct. Let me see the boy, Fabian." Lord Edward said. Fabian nodded and he and Amber brought me to Lord Edward.**

**"What is his name?" Lord Edward asked.**

**"Eddie Miller." Amber said. Not. My ugly, hideous name is Edison Sweet.**

**"Eddie, give me your hand." Lord Edward said. I hesitated at first, then I gave it to him. He grabbed it and cupped it with his hands. He smiled evilly at me.**

**"He's the **_**Osirian**_**." Lord Edward said letting go of my hands. He pointed back to where the other vampires were. We started to head back but then he grabbed my arm. He still pointed towards them. Telling Fabian and Amber to go back. Amber glared and returned to where they started. Fabian did the same. Lord Edward looked at me in a very weird way. Then pointed for me to go. I ran over behind Fabian and Amber. Amber told me not to worry. One of the royal vampires whispered something to Lord Edward.**

** "He isn't a threat, Calius." Amber said.**

**"I'd take my chances. And if you two keep talking back, the consequences will be high." Calius hissed. All of a sudden Jasper was between Fabian and I.**

**"Jasper..." Fabian whispered.**

**"What's going on, Fabian? Why is Eddie here? Does he know? How did he find out?" Jasper questioned.**

**"Yes, he knows, he was catching on to us so Amber and I just told him. Now Edward's on our case, planning to kill him-"**

**"What?!"**

**"We're handling it Jasper-"**

**"But he's not a-"**

**"**_**Fabian Lewis Rutter**_**-"**

**"Why are you being over dramatic Jasper!?"**

**"Because, he is only **_**seventeen**_**, Fabian! I can't **_**believe**_** you! Just wait until Uncle A-"**

**"Jasper!" Fabian hissed.**

**"AHHHHH!" Lord Edward screeched happily.**

**"What the fudge?" Willow mumbled.**

**"Faith, my great granddaughter..." Lord Edward said motioning Faith to come to him. She did as she was told.**

**"My dear, what do you see in the future?" Lord Edward asked.**

**"Your not going to change your mind! No! Well I'm not letting you touch **_**him**_**!" Faith screamed kicking Lord Edward in the face. He flew high up in the air but quickly flew back to where he started.**

**"Now that wasn't very nice, Faith, take her **_**away**_**." Lord Edward said. Calius and another royal vampire, I was assuming Serio, took the arms and pinned them behind her back. They started heading off with her.**

**"NO!" Fabian yelled charging at Lord Edward, Amber got him.**

**"Fabian no!" Amber yelled. He electrocuted her. She made a face but kept him still.**

**"Let her **_**gooooo**_**!" Jasper yelled charging at Lord Edward, Lord Edward came charging at him. They flew in the air at each other and Jasper's body flew on the ground and Lord Edward landed on his feet. In his hands, he reveled, Jasper's decapitated head. His eyes were wide open. Faith started crying. Fabian screamed and cried. Amber covered her mouth in shock. All the other vampires looked at each other in shock. Then Fabian's eyes went into what seemed like flames, I saw some sparks fly off his hands. Lord Edward smiled evilly. Fabian growled then gritted then looked at Amber. She mimicked his face reaction. They looked at me.**

** "Eddie, **_**go inside**_**." Fabian snarled. He wasn't meaning that as a insult but he wasn't being compassionate when he said it. Nor did he mean it as an option. I pretended to run in the house but I really was hiding behind a wall, watching the fight. I was far enough so Fabian couldn't hear my thoughts; and no one could see or hear me. Yet I was close enough to see and hear **_**everything**_**. Great!**

** Fabian and Amber looked at the other vampires and they nodded. Then they all charged at Lord Edward and the royal army. Lord Edward raised his hands in the air and all the vampires except him, Calius and Serio charged at Fabian and Amber's little "army". Amber ran out there hyper. Like she's always wanted to do this he whole life. Human **_**and **_**vampire. She ran threw a little bit of the royal army like they were leaves. She either left them paralyzed, or decapitated. I swore I saw her bite one of them. Amber went flying threw royal after royal, with her straight, blonde har flying every direction. Her thin black long sleeve shirt wasn't even touched by the time she made it towards the more difficult vampires. She had a little struggle with them. But she managed. She did her special power on them and the were paralyzed. It's not like she's actually **_**hurting**_** you! She's just making an illusion! She had no difficulty running faster than a cheetah in her four inch high heel leather boots. She looked fashionable while kicking people's butts. That's **_**so**_** Amber.**

** Fabian was super pissed flying threw one vampire after another, decapitating vampire after vampire, electricuting many, hypnotizing a few here and there. He looked as if his eyes were little volcano eruptions. He went straight to the royals with the powers. There was one that shot a life threatening vapor threw his hands. It took away your capability of sight, hearing, an touch. Not a good power to get hit with. Then there was one that totally changed the setting you see. You could see a blizzard one minute and then the freaking Bahamas or a rainforest. And you can't see anyone in your surroundings either. It's just you. The rest either had mind powers, or were freakishly strong. Or both. Fabian quickly slide threw them because they were attacking other vampires. He headed towards Faith who was getting her head pulled off. Faith looked at Fabian in a pleading way. But not the plead you'd think. She was pleading Fabian to kill her. Quickly. He backed up and kicked all three of their heads off. Calius, Faith, and Serio. Lord Edward saw that and quickly went for him. Fabian electrocuted him. Amber came to Fabian's side to help. Lord Edward grabbed Fabian's head and tried to pull it. Amber went on Lord Edward's neck and started pulling his head. Willow saw Fabian and Amber dying over by Lord Edward. They were. Fabian had some cracks in his face and Amber did as well. Willow, being apart of the coven that only had nature related powers, did something tat was both good and bad. It was good because Fabian and Amber's group can kill more royals, but vise versa for the bad. Willow punched the earth making a crack in the earth so big that it would kill you to cross, and so deep that you could see the inner core of the earth. Dominic pushed the royal vampire that could make you lose your most needed senses in the crack. A random royal threw Lily in the crack. Willow grabbed that royal vampire that threw one of her coven members in the crack down with her. Wilow saw Daisy's motionless head rolling towards the crack. When Willow realized she was the only one left in her coven she almost fell in the crack herself. Then she saw a freakish looking wolf thing spit out Daisy's left arm. It licked it's fangs. Willow gasped. A bunch more of them came chewing on either Daisy's or some other vampires' body parts. Her eyes suddenly became huge.**

** "LYCANS!" Willow screamed so loud, I bet America heard it. Lord Edward's face was really screwed up, put it was beautiful once you saw Fabian and Amber's face. They were dying. Lord Edward caught eye contact with me and he plunged at me. Fabian and Amber went after him. All of a sudden something bit my neck. I screamed so loud as I fell on my back into the snow. I was having spasms everywhere, blood was dripping out of my neck. The pain was unbelievable. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I gurgled blood. Fabian was in much worse condition than Amber but he said he'd stay and fight. Amber brought me inside the house where **_**everyone**_** was standing. In horror.**

** "AMBER?!" They all screamed. They were probably horrifyed by her cracks in her face. I gurgled blood at her by accident.**

**"What's wrong with Eddie?!" Patricia demanded.**

**"Ugh, the royals, then the crack, then the lycans, now you?" Amber nagged cleaning me up. **

**"Am. I. Going. To. Die?" I could barely get the words out. Amber sniffled and she looked horribly upset. She nodded and carried me into my bed and put my covers on me. She kissed my cheek and ran away. I coughed up blood as I was still having spasms. I was screaming in pain but no one came in. I knew I was going to die. All of a sudden Fabian came in, he looked worse than Amber. I heard Nina and Joy screaming in horror over him.**

** "Your not leaving me, Eddie." Fabian said biting my wrist. Oh great, more pain. I jerked and squirmed around as I felt something other than my blood go threw my veins. It felt like whatever it was it was burning eery last drop of blood in my body. It took hours of that pain until I finally blacked out. I was having that vampire fantasy again with me as a vampire hunting with Fabian and Amber, me teaching the rapists a lesson with Fabian. Oh how I wished it were real.**

** When I woke up; **_**everything**_** was different. Everything was sharper, defined. I heard things clearer. I was in the Anubis House's living room couch. I saw Fabian and Amber around the couch, waiting for me to wake up. Fabian and Amber looked even better than before I met them. They were beautiful. Fabian saw me and handed me a mirror while he told Amber I was up. Then I realized, I was beautiful too. My throat really hurt me though.**

** "I know it does. You're a new born." Fabian said.**

**"You wanna go hunting with us?" Amber asked. I couldn't believe it.**

**"I would like that." I said. It didn't sound like me. It sounded like I was singing. Fabian chuckled.**

**"Most of the time I wish I could read thoughts." Amber said.**

** And so we head off, into the town of Liverpool, England; to have a wonderful day of hunting for blood drives.**


	3. House of Anubis Two-Shot (Shot Two)

(Fabian)

Now that Eddie was immortal my anxiety ended. I was glad to have him on our side. Lord Edward was dead. Amber and I got his head off quickly. Although, it would've been easy for him to kill us. Amber was horrified that we killed him and destroyed every last royal vampire. I was glad. I didn't need my stupid great grandfather telling me what to do. I was upset about my godfather, Jasper, dying. He was what I considered a real father. My old father did pass on a _long_ time ago because you have to remember, I'm three hundred and fourteen years old. I had to explain a lot of things to the Anubis students. But, I still respected Lord Edward's law. I would try to keep immortality a secret as long as I possibly could from the mortals. As for the lycans, I had absolutely no idea how the hell they appeared on the scene. They really were just another disadvantage to Amber and I. Always were. Always is. Always will be. Eddie is like Amber and I's child. He's a responsibility. He's a newborn and he has a temper like one. Nina, she really gets on my nerves. I don't even _like_ her anymore. She wasn't the Nina _I_ knew. I decided that I'd stay single. Girls that are from this century are _so_ overrated. Why couldn't they be like the 1600's girls? They were simple! No these girls in the twenty first century are freaking out of their minds. Buy me this, take me there, do this, do that, I love you, I hate you, I'll never hurt you, I'm gonna smash your head in, their all the same! Anyways, I wouldn't date Amber because we're too good of friends to ever date; and Willow. Oh and Willow. Yeah, she's pretty, but she acts just like the girls that we all know now. It all went to her head; and now that Daisy and Lily are dead, she is dangerous to be around; and she shunned Amber and I from ever talking to her. Kinda like we left the Amish. She is less aggressive with Eddie but like I said, she's shunning all of my coven. That's really tiny now. Amber, Eddie, and I. I'm still in shock from my sister's death. Yeah, I killed her but I didn't feel right doing it. While Eddie was still passed out, I was killing mortals, lycans, large wild cats in the forest of the Amazon, etc. I had to get as far away as possible from Eddie. I was worried and yet furious with him. I was worried because I didn't know if my venom would work or not; and I was furious with him because if he hadn't of disobeyed me, he wouldn't have been killed. Vampires are dead, lycans are dead, corpeses are dead, etc. Lycans are just disgusting, hairy, slobby copses and vampires are just freakishly beautiful, well groomed, clean corpses. That walk. Lycans crawl. Corpses are corpses, either in some defenseless river, denigrated in a jar, or in the ground, resting in peace. Hopefully.

It was week two with my coven's new member, Eddie. Although it was only Amber, Jasper, and I in our coven (Jasper died in the fight between the royal vampires and Amber and I's family and close friends) then just Amber and I, then finally Amber, Eddie and I. Eddie looked at me in a weird way. Cautious almost. Wow. I read is thoughts because I was curious.

_**I feel someone is coming for us. It's not me **_**knowing**_** though. Just a dangerous feeling.**_

"What do you mean? Who do you think?" I asked Eddie.

"What's going on?" Amber asked, butting in as usual.

"Pay no attention to her right now, Eddie, no offense, Amber. I'll explain it to you later." I said. Amber snorted.

"Ugh, _whatever_." Amber said going back to her book, _Romeo and Juliet_.

_**Only Amber would read love stories from her own century. Anyways, I can't be sure who. I'm pretty sure it's probably another one of my stupid daymares I had when I was mortal.**_

"But your 'daymare' ended up being one hundred percent positive. Everything you saw about K.T was true." I said.

_**I know but that **_**had**_** to be a coincidence. I mean, K.T was the Isis, which is probably **_**why**_** I kept having dreams and daydreams about her. Isis and the Osirian are supposed to be like brother and sister. Protecting the chosen one. I don't think it applies anymore, since I lost my Osirian power due to my mortal death.**_

"But you saw _something_, Eddie. Just think it!" I assured him. I didn't know what the problem was with him telling me who he saw coming was.

_**Ugh, It's definitely **_**not**_** the royal vampires but it looks like vampires **_**and**_** lycans**_**.**

"Vampires _and_ lycans?!" I yelled.

"What the hell _happened_ to this freaking earth..." Amber trailed off going upstairs. Amber, Eddie and I abandoned the Anubis house for a nicer condominium. Eddie is a newborn and he will go wild near mortal's blood. He'll be like that for at least the first decade of his new vampire life. He's like a dog too.

_**Yes, V.A.M.P.I.R.E.S. A.N.D. L.Y.C.A.N.S.**_

"They must have been fighting. With each other." I denied.

_**No, they were fighting other vampires.**_

"What." I hissed.

_**I said, no, they were fighting with other vampires.**_

"I heard you the first time! Now I believe you when you say your daydreams and crap are _fake_. Only the R omanian vampires would break that law, if it involved any kind of royal vampire." I said. They'd fight with _anything_; to destroy the royal vampires. They might've came in handy when we were fighting them a week ago.

_**Well, I dunno about you but I'm out. I'm freaking tired. I don't know if it's possible; I need to lay down. Of course I won't sleep but a good rest would help. We had a big day of hunting. I'm beat. Do we need to hunt for me **_**everyday**_**? I mean, you and Amber don't need to hunt everyday. Your fine for a whole two weeks!**_

"Yes because you're a newborn. Newborns start getting PMS if they don't get their blood. Yeah, before you ask, it doesn't matter what sex you are in this case. And I need to find out more about what your stupid daydream was. So you're going _nowhere_." I said, trying not to hypmotise him. Although I really wanted to.

_**Well, I just really need to take a break. Think about things.**_

"Oh, so become a hippy up in your room, meditate? Do some yoga? Chant some weird voo-doo crap like Victor?" I hissed. I gave Eddie my blood from the blood drive in Liverpool because it was very scarce and I figured I could go another day or two without it. It's like a smoker running out of ciggerrates. They get attitude. Same with vampires. Vampires will get attitude without blood. And that was exactly what happened to me. Amber too.

_**Well someone's a rotten apple. No I'm not doing that! I'm going to try to sleep without actually sleeping.**_

"That doesn't make sense but okay. I'm going hunting." I said.

_**Hunting? I thought we **_**weren't**_** vegetarians.**_

"We aren't. But the closest blood drive here is in London and you know how lazy I am." I said. Eddie shrugged.

_**Hey, Amber seems pretty bitter too, maybe you should take her.**_

"NO! She's _way_ too competitive and I don't wanna challenge her today." I hissed.

"What? Afraid of a little _competition_?" Amber hissed, appearing right behind me.

"O.M.G." Eddie yelled.

"O.M.G what?" Amber asked. She was usually the one that would randomly blurt out things like that.

"O.M.G Amber suddenly appeared behind Fabian maybe?" I hissed.

"Oh, thanks for making me feel stupid, _Fabian_." Amber hissed.

"Oh you're welcome, you are stupid!" I snapped.

"Okay, okay, guys, you two are getting annoying." Eddie said.

"Well good! Fabian! We've accomplished our goal!" Amber said.

"Now that's worth saying O.M.G." I said.

"Yeah yeah yeah, shut up and get decapitated or something." Eddie said.

"Oh, nice. We're like _parents_ to you and that's the thanks we get? Shut up and get _decapitated_?" Amber said.

"No, I think of you two as my immortal life siblings." Eddie said.

"And who would your parents be?" Amber asked.

"Dunno, no one I guess. We could be like a smaller, vampire version of the _Maximum Ride_ main character's pack, coven, group thing." Eddie said. I shrugged. I guess we kinda were. Except we weren't bird humans or angels; and there was only three of us. There's like eight of them.

"Whatever, Fabian, I'm freaking burning here and you've been without it longer than I, c'mon." Amber hissed leaving the condominium.

"Coming your royal highness..." I mumbled.

"If any humans come, please try not to _kill_ them." I told Eddie while I left.

"Okay, if you find a dog, please try not to _kill_ it." Eddie mocked me.

"Hardy har har." I hissed. I quickly caught up to Amber.

"So what are we doing? Hunting? Stalking? Stealing? Your pick." Amber said.

"Uhhh, if we hunt we might not get anything and I stalk for my amusement. So, let's go to the blood drive again." I suggested.

"Well, they were pretty much going out of business when we last went. I think we should go to London." Amber said.

"Eh, I dunno..." I said. That's when my laziness becomes a problem. It usually always does.

"Oh Fabian, stop being a bum, it's just a forty-five minute run. We can take the Ferrari and speed in it if we have to. Your choice. Again." Amber said.

"I'm lazy and you know it. We'll go as fast as we can in the Ferrari." I decided, looking at the red Ferrari. It was Amber's. I had a Mercedes Guardian. It was black and shiny.

"Okay. Let's go." Amber said pulling out her keys to the car. Eddie had a Chevy. He didn't want a nice car yet. He was only a few weeks old. Us vampires needed speed. You wonder why we always smile and laugh when we run? That's why. We enjoy it. And I'm sure you would too. Who _doesn't_ like super fast things?

When we finally got to the blood drive in London in about thirty-nine minutes. I electrocuted a lot of cops. I love torchering them. They think they're so epical, eating a bunch of doughnuts, imagine the calories! Ugh, makes me wanna puke. Like if I was actually eating a doughnut.

Amber quickly parked at the local hospital and we both got out of the car. We both nodded at each other once then put sunglasses on. We wore leather jackets too. It's just a thing we do! Don't judge! I don't judge _you_! We went into the hospital looking like members of a gang. The receptionist looked at us, _petrified_. Well, that's a plus. Probably make it much easier to get something.

**I'll do the talking, Fabian.**

I nodded at Amber. I use my power by reading the thoughts. Unfortunately, they chose the font. But Eddie and Amber make it legible. I know Lord Edward did some freaking webdings language that took me _decades_ to figure out. Yeah, I may be fluent in _any_ hieroglyphics language; hell I can even figure out the Indian hieroglyphics in just a few hours but webdings? No. Never. I will drain you if you give me that. Or squish you. Or decapitate you. Whatever species you are. I will find a way to destroy you if you make me read freaking webdings or wingdings code. Just saying. Yeah, I can be over dramatic when I wanna be. Problem?

**Okay, you'll be my, uh, boyfriend. He he.**

"Well, if I were human I'd probably blush then punch you." I predicted.

**I know. But we do look good. I'm hot, you're hot, I'm fashionable, you're fashionable, you freaking kick butt, I kick butt, it was **_**destined**_**.**

"No. Never. I love you like a sister. Not a girlfriend." I said.

"Ditto." Amber said as we both walked to the desk. When we got there the receptionist gulped.

"Hi, um, my boyfriend and I were here for the blood drive?" Amber said. I smiled but under my sunglasses you would know I was smiling evilly.

"Oh! You two didn't look like those kind of people!" The receptionist said. Her name tag said her name was Margie. She was thinking about sex; and _me_. Oh god. And she was like in her fifties... Oh god. My face flushed paler than usual. Amber laughed.

"Oh we aren't mobsters!" Amber laughed. She was a total social addict. Human years _and_ vampire years.

"Well, follow me and I'll show you where the blood drive is. The doctor will be right in with you." The receptionist said, going to the blood drive room.

"Well, you two just have a seat and Dr. Burlington will be with you momentary." The receptionist said leaving. And once she left, I targeted the blood.

"Let's get it." I said. And then, suddenly, we were stuffing packets of blood in our jacket pockets, our jean pockets, in our shirts, in our jeans, etc. Then we took off. Once we got to Amber's car I took all the packets off me and threw the in the back. There was a cooler back there so I threw it in there. Amber looked like a deer in head lights so I had to get all of her's off too. All of it. She didn't mind though. We quickly jumped in the car, not even bothering to open the doors and sped away.

"Well, that was interesting!" I said.

"Hell yeah! London's a freaking blood bank! We gotta go there more often and I must say, we do make a lovely fake couple." Amber said.

"Indeed we do." I said. Amber turned on some gay barney song and laughed at it the whole way. We sped really fast though. We had to kill some more cops. Ugh! They are retarded! London cops. Please. When we got home, Nina, Patricia, and Alfie talking to Eddie. I signaled Amber to just bring the cooler in, and not to take anything out of it. We came in looking like we just were at a mob meeting.

"O.M.G there are my best friends!" Nina yelled running towards us.

"Take those freaking sunglasses off!" Nina yelled.

"Um, we can't. We got our eyes dilated and Fabian's eyes are brown so he looks like a frog and these help us see because we're blind right now." Amber lied. I nodded.

"Um, we kinda we're busy. I'm sorry for the sudden appearance then forcing you all to leave." I said. I was secretly preying for them to just GO AWAY!

"Oh, okay! We're calling though!" Alfie yelled.

"Well nobody's stopping you there, alien freak." I said. They left quickly.

"So, what's in the 'treasure box'?" Eddie asked.

"Vampire heaven." Amber said opening the cooler.

"Holy turds! Where the hell'd you go?!" Eddie said.

"London." Amber said.

"Wow. You guys need to take me there next week." Eddie said.

"Well, we've kinda got a half month supply, Eddie. I don't think we'll need to go and get anymore untl at least May." I said.

"Coolness." Eddie said.

**Fabian, I need to talk to you.**

I nodded as Amber and I went upstairs while Eddie read a James Patterson book.

"What?" I asked.

"Um, don't think I'm weird," Amber said. My eyes widened. Oh jeez I thought.

"For going to you about this but, one of my vampire friends really likes her best friend who are in the same coven and she has a boyfriend though and she really wants to date the best friend but doesn't want to crush his hopes and dreams even though he's a mortal." Amber explained.

"Well you know every last detail don't you?" I asked. It sounded very much like her life. Kinda. But then I realized we swore not to ever like each other like that.

"Well, she was real dramatic over the phone about it." Amber said. I trusted her one hundred percent that she wasn't talking about our relationship and just her vampire friend's.

"Well, I'm a guy, so I really don't think about that kind of stuff there for I don't know much. But some advise I can give you so that it might help is to just break up with the mortal calmly and sincerely. Then wait a while before going to the vampire. Then finally come to your senses and ask him to date her." I shrugged.

"Oh thanks! You're so much help!" Amber said hugging me. Sudden affection? Uh-oh. That wasn't a good sign.

Amber left to go down stairs. I went into my bedroom and locked the door. I remember what Eddie was think/telling me. I layed down on my bed and closed my eyes. Obviously I wasn't going to sleep but just think. I thought about how my throat felt like someone was shoving a white hot branding iron down it. I rolled my eyes and got up. I quicky went downstairs and got three packets of blood. Then when back upstairs. I took one and drank it. It felt really good on my throat. Like if you haven't drank anything in days then finally you get your hands on a bottle of water then drink it and it cools down your throat. I grabbed another packet and drank that too. I looked at the third one. I wondered if I should put it back. I started tapping my nails on the nightstand; thinking. Then Eddie knocked on my door. I knew it was him. Only he'd think thoughts like this:

_**I like tacos! You like tacos! We like tacos! EVERYBODY! I LIKE TACOS! YOU LIKE TACOS! WE LIKE TACOS! And none of us like Fabian hogging all the blooooooooooooooood! YEAH! Thank you, thank you, thank you very much, I'll be here ALL OF ETERNITY!**_

I opened the door to see him doing the Gangnam Style dance on in the hallway.

"Well, you won't be here tomorrow if you keep doing that." I said, smirking.

"OH JEEZ!" Eddie said covering himself; like I walked in the bathroom while he was taking a shower. _Please_.

"Why the heck are you covering yourself? You're not naked." I said.

"Because! I'm disturbed." Eddie said.

"Well, I know you're disturbed in the head..." I said.

"No! I'm disturbed that you saw me dancing. And I'm sure you heard my gay song." Eddie said.

"Yep, I do _not_ hog all the blood! If you want me to go and get more, I'll go and get more!" I hissed.

"Well, you wanna know what _I_ wanna do?" Eddie asked. Oh brother.

"What do you want to do?" I asked dryly.

"I wanna go torment some prisoners." Eddie said. Shoot. I had forgotten to bring him to the prison before I was banned from it. No, not just _that_ prison. I mean all prisons in all of the _United Kingdom_. Yes folks, the whole British country. Eh, I figured, tell him. Short and sweet. Well, maybe not _sweet_. Short and demanding. Better.

"Well, last time I went to the prison by myself, I was banned from all the British prisons in all of the United Kingdom." I said. He was silent. Jeez! It's not something I like using partnership with! I usually go when I'm stressed out. Why the hell does he care anyways?! It's _my_ life!

"Well that's, uh, disappointing." Eddie sighed.

"I really don't see why you even _care_." I said.

"Well, I was really looking forward to it. Can't we go to America or something? Run there?" Eddie asked.

"Pfft! Oh my god, Eddie? Really? You have a _lot_ to learn. Us vampires, have to take cars to get to another _town_ and now you're asking to run to another _country_?! Ha! Eddie, us vampires need rest too. Even if you don't think it. Eventually, after running a few miles, your legs will just stop to a complete halt." I explained. What the hell was he thinking? He, as a vampire, would have the knowledge of a freaking two month old. And he's like eighteen in human years.

"Oh. Oops. You guys'll have to teach me all the physics of immortal life. I'm gonna go read something." Eddie shrugged.

"K." I said.

"Hey! Can I go to a bookstore and steal some?" Eddie asked.

"I don't care." I said. Let him get caught and have to kill like, twenty village police officers. The cops I dealed with were the dumb ones in London that patrol the highway. So gay. The ones here in Liverpool actually have a higher intelligence than a ladybug. And there stronger than one too. I love to fight them because they're a challenge. Eddie will just have to use the method, trial and error. He'll try, and he'll fail. He'll ended up draining them bone dry. I just know that. I have a feeling.

I went down to the living room to see Amber on her laptop, looking up lycans. Why would she be looking up those, smelly, disgusting beasts of hell!?

"Amber, what are you doing..." I said.

"Oops! I'm sorry! I thought I'd do some research on those nasty things. I smelled one in here when the Anubis students were here." Amber said. We stopped referring to everyone at Anubis house by their first names for awhile now. We refer to them all together as the "Anubis Students". But separately we call them by their first names.

"What?!" I yelled. My eyes were popping out of my head. Nasty dogs in _my_ house?! _My_ property? The enemy in _my_ shelter?! Those lycans are _screwed_ next time I see one of them.

"I think one of them is a lycan." Amber mumbled, thinking I couldn't hear it.

"Who?!" I yelled. he sunk in her seat. She didn't want me hearing it. I read her thoughts.

"I don't know." Amber said. She wasn't lying. I knew Amber for only telling the truth.

"Well, we gotta go to Anubis House then!" I said. It was true, I needed to find out who was the lycan. We left Anubis house six months before Graduation. There was four months to go. We'd been in the condominium for two months. It wasn't bad. Amber and I had moved out before, it was where we went to go die in a toilet when we ate the mortals' food. It was really good yet so bad for our digestive system. It was where we went when all the Anubis Students were sleeping. We'd put dummies over the covers and make them look like us "sleeping".

"But we _can't_!" Amber said.

"Why _not_!?" I whined.

"I mean, we can't go _today_." Amber said.

"No _duh_" I hissed.

"Tomorrow then?"

"Yeah." We shook on it; while we shook hands, I felt like I electrocuted myself. It went up and down my arms and then in my throat. I almost fell on my butt.

"You look like I just reversed your power on you. Did you try to use it on me?" Amber asked.

"No, I wouldn't. But it felt like it was reversed." I answered her. Then, I read a new person's thoughts.

**Ugh! Stupid bloodsuckers! They can't even realize someone's in the freaking window!**

"I'll be right back." I said, heading out the door. There in front of me was a huge lycan.

**Well, well, well. No time no see, **_**brother**_**.**

"Fang." I hissed. Fang was my younger brother. By a decade. My whole childhood's screwed up. Anyways, he was one of the leaders of the royal lycan pack. He was like a very important guard. He was bitten by a lycan when he was nineteen. I was already a vampire for a decade. So technically just barely ending my newborn years. He always loved dogs, some becoming one of them he had no problem with. This is not the reason why I hate lycans so much. Continuing on with the story, when I was killed, and became a vampire, Fang had just watched. Not in horror or agony like a normal mortal should. He watched in amusement. His older brother, the one who beat up all he bullies in his way, laughs while his brother gets killed in the most graphic, explicit, gory scene ever. How charming. He was like seven or eight; maybe even six. He was nasty to me when I became a newborn. I left my town/village in shame because I was shamed of what I became. A bloodsucker.

"Heard Faith was killed. And Lord Edward. And Jasper. And rumor has it you and your pretty little girlfriend were bad little bloodsuckers. You were apparently protecting a _mortal_ who knew both our secrets. He witnessed the whole fight. Hmm." Fang said.

"He's immortal now, _Fang_." I snapped.

"And she's my friend. Not _girlfriend_."

"Whatever old man, I just wanted to tell you something." Fang said.

"You're a freaking hag _too_. And I dunno if I should trust _your_ info." I said.

"Well, I know something you don't know about the Anubis mortals. _One_ of them anyways." Fang said.

"Go on..." I said.

"Oh, that's all I'm telling you. You were nasty to me and you basically killed our family." Fang said.

"_My_ family. You're the only lycan. We're all vampires. And what, do you want me to apologize? Ha! I'd rather eat crap." I hissed. Fang was the only one left in my family I was assuming. Faith was dead, Jasper was dead, Lord Edward was dead, and my parents weren't anything so the died at normal human years. So they were dead.

"Well, either way, _you_ killed them." Fang snapped.

"Shut up Fang." I said.

"And I hear, you bit Lord Edward's head off! And you pulled Jasper to his execution."

"Shut up, Fang."

"And when your sister needed you most, she was defenseless. A deer caught in head lights."

"Shut up."

"The two guards pulling her head off."

"Shut up Fang!"

"You come and kick all three of their heads off. What a jerk for a brother. Am I _glad _I'm a lycan."

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, punching his nose right off. Yes. His nose. Gone. Because I punched it. His snout gone. When he formed into a human he wouldn't have a nose. At all.

"You're gonna _pay_ for that, Fabian." Fang threatened.

"_Bite_ me _fag_." I hissed. And then he jumped on me. I quickly threw him off because I electrocuted him. He came at me again but I bit him.

"LET GO!" Fang squealed. I let go and electrocuted him then I grabbed him with both my arms and squeezed him.

"LET GOOOOOO OF ME!" Fang screamed trying to bite me. I thought about it for a moment. If I let him go, but told him to never show his face in this town again, he'd probably say he'd do it but then kill me. If I just let him go, the same result. If I killed him, everything would be better yet I'd feel weird. I decided I'd rather feel guilty than anything. I kept squeezing him.

"STOP! I'll do anything!" Fang yelled.

"Oh yeah? Like what?!" I hissed, squeezing him a little bit lighter.

"I won't say anything to the new leader of the lycans." Fang said.

"What new leader?" I asked, squeezing him harder again. He gasped for air then told me.

"I can't!" He gulped.

"Why _not_?!"

"Because! I'd be executed by them!" Fang shrieked.

"You're gonna be executed in a second! It's either now or never!"

"I just _can't_!"

"Alright, then say bye bye to earth, Fang." I hissed.

"No!" Fang said clawing my arm. It hurt me, but not enough to make me drop him.

"Well then what do you wanna do? Die? Or tell me?" I snapped.

"I don't remember who _alright_?!" Fang hissed. He was telling the truth. I could hear it in his thoughts. But my arm was damaged permanently and he tried to kill me. _Six_. Times.

"Oops! Wrong choice!" I hissed squeezing him until he died. He shut slipped right threw my arms when he died. I was officially the only Rutter standing.

I went inside my condo and threw myself on the couch. Feeling confused. I had absolutely no nice feelings about Fang. In fact, when he watched me die and become a vampire and just laugh about it, I swore I'd kill him. At _any _cost. My death wasn't the nicest. But then again, whose is? Anyways, I was seventeen. I was walking home after my work with Mr. Denby, my employer at the time. I worked in this factory, packing crap in some crappy boxes going to crappy countries that no one's ever heard of. I had to stay overtime because it was a rush of goods (crap) going to this country (somewhere in Asia nobody cares about and I don't think anyone cared about it then either.) and it needed lots of wrapping and whatever. I had to pick Fang from his writing practice. So we were walking home and we had to walk in the nastiest part of town just to get our part of the town (middle class.

Lowest Class: The Nastiest Part of Town (Hundu Street-Stater Street approximately eight miles of town) (Pimps, Prostitutes, rapists, murderers, etc.) (Mostly alleys)

Middle Class: Eh part of town (Simon Street- Asus Street approximately twenty miles of town) (Nurses, Cops, Teachers, etc.) (Mostly sidewalks and buildings)

Highest Class: Best/Rich part of town (Jameson Street- Main Street approximately fifteen miles of town.) (Doctors, Lawyers, Actors/Actresses, Bosses, etc.) (Mostly mansions) Blah, blah, blah, threat, threat, threat.). I had to watch him at home too anyways; our mother was a nurse and she had to work over time that night. We passed threw the alley on Stater Street. It was the worse alley in all of our village but unfortunately I had to go threw it everyday, Monday-Saturday. I told Fang to stay beside me since he was seven at the time. I had heard something behind the stinky dumpster. I told Fang that we were gonna walk fast threw the alley but then it happened. This person had jumped right in front of us. Then I heard someone jump behind us. These people had demon colored eyes. They were wearing worn out clothes and had sour pusses on their faces. Fang smiled. I always wondered why he did that until I found out what loser he was. Anyways, there was one guy and one girl. The guy was behind us. They weren't from here because when the female spoke, she spoke in French. The male spoke, he spoke French too. At that time I was fluent in English and French. Now I'm fluent in all languages. Anyways, I looked around in confusion. I was totally flustered by all of that. They started to go towards Fang; still smiling away like a freaking psychopathic freak. They looked at him like he was an alien (which at that point I was convinced he was). They said something else in French to each other. I think it was, and it was about me before you even ask:

"We must kill the boy. We survive hunger, not thirst. Devour the boy until there's nothing left." Then the male said:

"Indeed my mate. But, they don't know about our kind. Immortality would come beautifully to the boy, he already looks like one." Keep in mind, I'm translating this for _you_, because they are speaking in French. F.Y.I.

"Yes, Yes, older and wiser; becoming older and older, yet, never ages."

"Old teenager, young adult, old immortal, young new born." She said to me in English.

"I advise you hold down the little one. He might be an obstacle." She said to the guy in French.

"This won't hurt. Oh wait, it will. Horribly." She said to me in English, then she bit me. I was spazing everywhere. She bit me in several places. Sh bit my ankles, my joint that connects the calf and the knee, my wrist, my joint that connects the upper arm and the fore arm, my neck. I was bleeding, and screaming, and spazing. I couldn't control what I was doing. My eyes burned like lava. I felt my teeth sharpen to a point. I felt my skin changing to a super pale color. I felt my heart being shrived to a tiny little crumb. I felt my lungs dissolve. I felt my blood trying to run away from the venom but it couldn't. It stopped to a complete halt. I felt my breathing stop. I felt every single thing in my body stop. Except for my throat. My throat still wanted something to drink. But not what I had in mind at the time. It wanted blood. And if it didn't get blood, it was gonna shove an imaginary white hot branding iron down itself. While all that happened, Fang was smiling. Still. And then I knew I was going to kill him. Now matter how long it took. He didn't feel any kind of loss losing me. That French demon destroyed my life. She took everything I worked for, gone. My whole life slipped pass me. She killed me, without making me die. I was immortal. I would never leave this age for generations. I'll be six thousand years old but I'll look like a seventeen year old, and be more physical than any athlete. And yet, I wouldn't have to do anything. I would be just made like that. All because of the French demon witch. They left without explaining to me what the heck was going on. It took me two months to understand what happened to me. Vampires were illegal at the time. Their were vampire hunters all over London, just waiting to get there filthy paws on a young vampire. I always wondered why they didn't change Fang into one instead of me. I figured out that answer in 1807. A vampire couldn't change someone fifteen or lower into a vampire. They would be considered a immortal child. And they were illegal. Once they were bitten, their personality changes into a one year old and they don't know any better. And toddlers throw tantrums. But toddlers' tantrums aren't deadly. Well, most of the time anyways. Immortal Children's tantrums were though. They could wipe out a whole village. Willow, Daisy, and Lily had another sister. Her name was Rose. She was thirteen when she became a vampire. She threw a tantrum and wiped out a lot of a village. The royal vampires came and killed Willow, Daisy, and Lily's mother because she changed Rose, and Rose. Nobody dared to change a child into an immortal ever again. I wished when he was old enough he would get his payback. God apparently listened because when he was seventeen, a werewolf bit him, making him something else. He became a lycan. Yeah, a lycan really wasn't what I wanted but at least it was something I could kill. Vampires and _werewolves_ have a treaty, not vampires and lycans. Most vampires feel the same way I do about them. Nasty dogs. A lot of mortals that make up myths about our kind and the werewolves and lycans say that the vampires are like the cats, werewolves are like the kind dogs, and lycans are the nasty evil dogs trying to eat the cats that run up the trees. I think it's funny referring us monsters to house hold pets and wild animals. Well, I got what I wanted. Fang is dead. And nothing's ruining my moment.

Amber walked into the room with her Romeo and Juliet book.

"Hey, what happened? I heard screaming." Amber said sitting beside me.

"It was a dumb lycan, I killed it." I said.

"Lycan? I thought they weren't supposed to go on our land. This is _our_ territory." Amber said.

"I guess you were right. One of the Anubis students _is_ a lycan. Guess who that lycan was." I said.

"Who?" Amber asked.

"My brother, Fang." I said. Amber's eyes widened.

"Holy crap! What did _he_ want?!" Amber yelled.

"He wanted to taunt me about one of them being a lycan. He refused to tell me who so I killed him." I said.

"Well, isn't that what you wanted? To kill him?" Amber asked.

"Yes." I said. Amber shrugged.

"I dunno. We better figure it out tomorrow." I said.

"Yeah." Amber said.

We had to bail Eddie out of jail a few hours later. Ah, amateur. He didn't hurt them so, they arrested him. Oh well. It wasn't that much. One hundred bail. Nothing. The next day we headed towards Anubis House. But, not for a friendly "chat".

All three of us walked into Anubis house. Eddie all happy, Amber annoyed, me pissed. Trudy greeted us. It was around dinner time. We walked into the dining room.

"Someone call drop outs?" Eddie smiled. Everybody smiled at us. I smelled dog. My contacts were apparently burning. Amber pulled me into the bathroom.

"Dude!" Amber said taking them out.

"What?!" I asked.

"What's up with the venom in your eyes?! I just put these in fifteen minutes ago! These are supposed to last six hours! Cheap pieces of scum." Amber said.

"Well, when immortals are pissed or sense something dangerous, the venom gets more poisonous and burns threw a lot. Lucky it doesn't threw the skin." I explained.

"Oh well tough love. Put these on. These are my emergency pair." Amber said handing me a pair of contacts.

"Thanks." I said putting them on.

We walked back into the dining room and everyone was gone.

"Is it just me, or is everyone gone?" Amber said.

"Um, yeah." I said.

"Uh, hello?" Amber called. Nobody answered.

"I'll go check the guys' rooms and you check the girls' rooms, then we'll meet back here and we'll both check Victor's office." I said.

"Deal." Amber said running towards the stairs. I went to Eddie and I's old room. A girl's things were in there in my old bed. Boxes and stuff. Either someone was leaving or their was a newbie. What's new? I looked around the room. I even looked under the beds and in the closets. Next I checked the bathroom. It was open so no one was peeing apparently. I looked in the shower and nobody was there. I knew this was screwed up. I couldn't hear anyone's voices therefor I couldn't read them. I looked in Jerome and Alfie's room. I looked under the bed and in the closets. Nothing. This was sick.

I went back to where I started and there was Amber, really worried.

"I couldn't find anybody. You?" I asked.

"Nobody." Amber said shaking her head.

"I just realized Eddie isn't here either." Amber cried.

"We need to check Victor's office. Maybe he'll be in there or Trudy or _somebody_." I preyed.

"Okay. Let's go." Amber said heading off to Victor's office. I caught up to her in like, half a half second. We realized we needed a key.

"Ugh!" Amber said punching the door.

"I got an idea. It's probably retarded but if it gets the door open, I guess it wasn't really a bad idea." I said.

"Your ideas aren't retarded." Amber said.

"I know but this one is. Vampire strength _always_ helps in situations. Especially-" I said throwing myself into the door, making it open.

"Ones like these." I said finishing my sentence.

"You're right, that _was_ retarded. But it got the door open." Amber said. We walked into his office, seeing all the stuffed animals. Still creeps me out. I looked under his desk, Amber looked under things, we couldn't find anything. Then I saw a chain sticking out of Victor's first office drawer. I opened it and it was Nina's locket.

"Hey, what'd you find?" Amber asked.

"Nina's locket." I whispered. Amber gasped and rushed over here like a vampire would.

"How is _that_ in there?!" Amber asked.

"I-I don't know." I said.

"Where are they?" Amber whispered.

"I don't know." I said.

"Can't you hear any thoughts or something?!" Amber hissed.

"No." I said.

"We have to look somewhere. They couldn't just disappear in thin air. It's not mortally or immortally possible." Amber said.

"Well it looks as though someone kidnapped them or something." I sighed.

"How then?" Amber asked.

"I don't know." I repeated.

**Well maybe you should look behind you, blood suckers. You'll see a beautiful lycan taunting two dumb vampires somewhere.**

"Amber," I said.

"What?!" Amber hissed.

"We've got company." I said. Then we slowly turned around to see a white lycan with blue eyes.

**How nice of you to turn around for me. Ain't I gorgeous?**

"Who are you?" Amber asked. She couldn't understand her so I guessed I was the translator. I knew who it was.

**Nina Martin of **_**course**_**! Does that ring a bell, Amber?**

"Who is it Fabian?" Amber asked.

"Why are you doing this? Where are the rest of the students?" I snapped.

**Well I'm doing this because you lied to me. You said nothing was wrong and then you go and kill my lycan boyfriend, Fang. I loved him. And then you killed him. I should've never sent him. He was executed at your gay condo, he feared you. He knew you were gonna kill him one day. He felt like that for centuries. The students are getting payback for making me do that gay Sibuna thing, risking my life, every single night. I'm not telling **_**you **_**where they are. I'm not letting you ruin my plans this time.**

"Fabian!" Amber yelled.

"So for _two_ years, you've been dating my _brother_ behind my back." I snapped.

"Nina!?" Amber hissed.

**Fang was your **_**brother**_**? Wow, you and him are total opposites. No, actually, I've been dating Fang for almost twenty years, I needed a so I thought a mortal to date so nobody suspected me as an immortal.**

"Oh, so you _used_ me?" I hissed.

**Well, yeah.**

"All you lycans are freaking disgusting players." I mumbled.

**Not **_**all**_** of us! You just happened to get involved with the wrong, gorgeous one.**

"I think you just called yourself a gorgeous prostitute." I snickered.

**Okay, you've got absolutely **_**no**_** manners whatsoever.**

"Why, thank you." I said.

**It wasn't a complement.**

"I know." I hissed.

**Well now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to finish what I started with the dumb students. Good day blood suckers.**

And then Nina left, sticking her tail up in the air like she knew it all or something.

"We have to follow her!" Amber said running out the door. I quickly caught up to her but by the time we got out of the office, Nina was no where to be found. But I could hear her thoughts.

"Why can't we ever get a break!?" Amber whined.

"I think I know where Nina went. Follow me." I said, running like a vampire to the cellar. Amber caught up to me quickly. Once we made it to the cellar I went to the secret door that we figured out what the code was a year ago. I entered the code. 1860. The door opened and I ran in there. I grabbed two amulets and gave Amber one of them. We put them on and pulled the book that was secretly a lever t open a hidden passage way to the tunnels. We both went in and nothing happened. Without the amulets, the hidden passage way would blind you. We ran to the huge cliff in the tunnels. Since nobody was watching, Amber and I could jump over the hole with no problem. We jumped over the huge gap and ran all the way to the human Senet board game. There were the students, Eddie, Victor, and Trudy all tied up. Nina was taunting them. Pretending to bite them. Eddie looked at us with a help-me-or-we're-all-screwed look.

"Amber, quietly go untie Eddie. If you can." I whispered so quietly that only she could hear it. Amber nodded and untied Eddie. He quietly came over towards me with Amber.

"Nina, your little parade is over." I said.

**Well, well, well. If it isn't the blood suckers here to save the day. You know, immortals aren't supposed to like mortals whatsoever.**

"Lord Edward is dead, we can like mortals all we want, Nina." I hissed.

"That's Nina? Woah." Eddie said.

**You're **_**never**_** going to destroy my plan. **_**EVER**_**!**

"Whose gonna stop us?" I asked.

"You're all by yourself." Amber added.

**Oh, I'm not alone. Come on out boys.**

Then a lot of other lycans joined her. They were four times bigger than her. And she was a big lycan. About three other lycans joined her.

"You-you think that scares us?!" Eddie yelled.

**It should scare you young blood sucker. I'm done, I want to go back to torchering my mortals. Attack those blood suckers, it will be quick prey.**

Then huge lycans came at us while Nina went back to the students. The smallest went at Amber, the medium size went at Eddie and the largest, which was six times larger than the other lycans, came at me. It pushed me to the ground and started to go for me head. I electrocuted the lycan and jumped on it. I wrapped my arms under the lycan and squeezed it to death. It tried to bite me but I ripped it's front fangs out, then squeezed it to death. It died quickly. Amber was on the verge of dying and Eddie was struggling.

**No! You'll pay Rutter!**

Then all of a sudden, Nina was charging right at me.

"Oh bring it pest." I said waiting for her to hit me. She pummeled me to the ground and tried to bite my arm off. I ripped one of her teeth out and electrocuted her. I ran to Amber and threw the lycan off her. Then I ran to Eddie and ripped the lycans tail off. I went back to Nina and punched her in the nose. Nina pulled one of my nails off. Wow. Ouch. Not.

I ripped an ear off her and punched her in the side. I jumped on her and did the same thing I did to the first lycan. I saw Amber and Eddie were dying again. Then all of a sudden Nina threw me off her and started attacking me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Eddie get up and spin his arms clockwise. He started off slow then he spined them faster and faster and faster until suddenly a huge fire ball appeared and threw it in between Nina and the lycan attacking Amber. It exploded and killed the lycan attacking Amber. Nina flew to the other side of the room. The room suddenly set on fire.

"Oh-no!" Amber screamed.

I ran towards Nina.

**So you're gonna kill me now.**

"No, I'm gonna let you and your dumb dead lycans burn in this fire and turn into ashes. Rest in hell, Nina." I hissed, throwing her into the flames. Amber and Eddie were untying everyone and telling them to run. Once everyone was out all three of us ran out.

We told everyone to go to the dining room. That's when the question started pouring out.

"What the heck are you people!?" Patricia asked.

"Um, uh, um-" I stopped Eddie before he could say it.

"Not what you think." I said. Then I tugged Amber and Eddie and we all went back home.

The next day I took Amber and Eddie to this vampire place, like a pizza parlor except instead of pizza stuff, it was blood. But right next door was a vampire hunting place. I wonder if it was a coincidence, or a death trap.


End file.
